Dealing with Death
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: post ootp: Harry zieht sich zurück, um mit Sirius' Tod zurecht zu kommen. Hermine versucht ihm zu helfen, kommt aber nicht an ihn ran. Erst als sie selbst einen Verlust erleiden muss, kommen sie sich näher. Please Read & Review


Ich konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen. Anstatt an the strongest weapon weiterzuschreiben, hab ich mich mal wieder an einer Songfic versucht. Ist eigentlich eine doppelsongfic.

Die Lieder sind eher unbekannt, weil sie von früheren Alben sind. The Rasmus sind bei uns ja erst seit „Dead letters" bekannt. Hoffe ihr lest es trotzdem.

Inhalt: Post OOTP. Harry kommt mit Sirius' Tod nicht zurecht und verzieht sich in seine eigene kleine Welt. Er lässt keinen mehr an sich ran. Hermine will es trotzdem versuchen, die Barriere zu übertreten und zu Harry durchzudringen. Erst als sie selbst einen Verlust erlebt, beginnt sie zu verstehen.

Rating: naja nicht wirklich schlimm. Also vielleicht etwas depri. Aber wer ootp gelesen hat, der kann das allemal verkraften.

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören natürlich JKR. Die beiden Lieder „Play dead" und „City of dead" gehören The Rasmus. Ich verdien damit nichts, ich schreibe nur, um mir den Tag zu vertreiben.

##############################################################

"Harry komm doch zu dir!", versuchte Hermine es erneut, „Harry lass dir doch helfen. Wir sind doch für dich da!"

Harry schaute sie nicht an. Sein Blick ging ins Leere. „Harry schau mich doch an!", bat Hermine leicht verzweifelt, „Das Gute wird siegen! Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass du dich aufgibst!"

_Darling stop confusing me   
With your wishful thinking_

"Ich bin ok. Mir geht es gut!", murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und fing an zu weinen. „Harry es wird alles wieder gut!"

_Hopeful embraces _

"Harry ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen. Genau wie Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville alle werden dir helfen, Tonks, Remus. Wir sind alle für dich da. Lach doch wieder!"

_Don't you understand?   
**I** have to go through this_

"Ich schaff das schon allein. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!"

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen! Harry du muss wieder anfangen zu leben! Komm aus deinem Schneckenhaus heraus!", entgegnete Hermine energisch.

_I belong to here where   
No-one cares and no-one loves _

"Ich will aber nicht! Ich gehöre nicht in die Welt, wo jeder lacht, sich amüsiert!"

Sein Blick war immer noch geradeaus gerichtet, aber Hermine sah eine einzelne Träne seine Wangen herunter laufen.

_No light no air to live in   
A place called hate   
The city of fear _

"Harry, bitte. Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Du verkriechst dich, lässt niemanden an dich ran. Du wirst daran zu Grunde gehen. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen!"

Hermine krallte sich verzweifelt an Harrys Arm. „Bitte! Tu mir das nicht an! Lass mich zu dir!"

_  
I play dead   
It stops the hurting_

"Ich habe einen Weg gefunden den Schmerz zu ertragen. Es ist so viel leichter für mich. Versteh mich doch Hermine. Ich brauche kein Mitleid!"

_I play dead   
And the hurting stops   
It's sometimes just like sleeping   
Curling up inside my private tortures _

"Harry du kannst nicht alles schlucken! Du muss dich jemandem anvertrauen. Wenn nicht mir, dann rede mit jemand anderem. Aber rede über deinen Schmerz, deine Trauer! Du bist nicht allein!"

Hermine schaute ihm in die Augen und erkannte soviel Schmerz, Trauer aber auch Hass, abgrundtiefen Hass, dass sie erschrocken zurückwich.

„Hermine. Ich will nicht darüber reden! Weder mit dir noch mit sonst irgendjemand! Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Der Schmerz ist ein Teil von mir!"

„Harry, was redest du da?"

"Er gehört zu mir! Ich spüre eine tiefe Leere in mir. Der Schmerz füllt das aus!" Wieder lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. Hermine zeriss es das Herz ihren besten Freund so zu sehen.

_I nestle into pain   
Hug suffering   
Caress every ache._

"Warum? Warum tust du mir das an? Ich sehe doch, dass du leidest! Lass mich dir doch helfen! Bitte!", schrie sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Unterarme und schüttelte ihn in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht zur Vernunft kommen würde.

Harry ließ es geschehen. Er nahm es gar nicht mehr war. Er hatte wieder abgeschaltet. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr. Die Außenwelt existierte nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch den unbegreiflichen Schmerz über Sirius' Verlust und die bittere Lust Rache zu nehmen.

_I play dead,   
It stops the hurting_

Zwei Monate später ließ Harry immer noch niemanden an sich heran. Er ging zwar zum Unterricht und auch zu den Essen, aber er war nur körperlich anwesend. Sein Geist war gefangen in einem Netz aus Schmerz, Trauer und Rachelust. Nach außen hin erschien er kühl, als würde ihn nichts berühren, als würde alles an ihm vorbeigehen.

Hermine hatte es aufgegeben. Harry ließ sie nicht an sich ran. Dann aber wurde sie zu Professor Dumbledore gerufen.

Völlig aufgelöst kam sie zurück. Auch sie zog sich erst mal zurück. Tage später suchte sie Harry. Sie fand ihn am See sitzend, den Blick weit in die Ferne gerichtet. Sah er überhaupt etwas? Hermine wusste es nicht, aber zum ersten Mal wusste sie, wie er sich fühlte.

„Harry, ich kann dich endlich verstehen. Ich weiß, was du fühlst! Ich musste erst meine Eltern verlieren, um zu erkennen, was dich bewegt, was du denkst.", flüsterte sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte.

You landed on time   
In the city of the dead   
How was your flight?   
I'm glad that we met

Langsam drehte Harry sich zu ihr um. Er erkannte in ihren Augen den selben Schmerz, den er schon so lange fühlte. Mit dem er sich sogar angefreundet hatte.

Das war der Moment, als er erkannte, dass er wieder anfangen musste, zu leben. Um ihr zu helfen. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine den gleichen Schmerz durchmachte, er wollte nicht, dass es ihr irgendwann gefallen würde, er wollte nicht, dass sie anfangen würde gerne zu leiden.

_Ain't gonna wait 'til the day of dejection comes   
Ain't gonna waste my time with the pityful ones_

Er nahm die weinende in den Arm und sagte: „Hermine, du musst weiterleben!"

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. „Harry? Was erzählst du? Das habe ich dir wochenlang gesagt und du hast nicht gehört. Jetzt wo ich verstehe, wie es dir geht, jetzt wo ich verstehe, wie es ist tiefste Trauer zu fühlen, da sagst du mir so was?", schluchzte sie.   
  
_You know that I'm kind   
That I like to pretend   
That everything's fine   
That the rain is my friend   
Don't give a damn about fame if I gotta have a gun _

„Hermine, das ist meine Art, damit umzugehen. Ich wollte immer unbemerkt sein. Ich wollte nie berühmt sein. Erst Sirius' Tod hat es mir ermöglicht, mich zurückzuziehen. Aber du bist anders! Du muss einen anderen Weg finden."

_Ain't gonna like myself before I get something done (here)_

Er musste Hermine unbedingt helfen.

„Harry, ich muss trauern! Was werden denn die Leute sagen? Meine Eltern wurden umgebracht und ich vergnüge mich. Nein, das kann ich nicht! Ich will mich zurückziehen, so wie du. Die Außenwelt vergessen. Alles was zählt ist mein Schmerz!"  
  
 _Never mind the things they might have said   
We're living in the city of the dead_

Harry war überrascht, dass Hermine das gleiche empfand, wie er. Wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er das, was er Hermine erzählte auch nicht. Es waren bloß leere Worte. Alles würde wieder gut werden. Leere Worte, denen man keinen Glauben schenken konnte. Aber Harry wollte es um Hermines Willen glauben.

_I want to believe   
I proceed with my choice   
It's getting harder to breath   
I'm losing my voice_

„Wir stehen das zusammen durch.", flüsterte Harry und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Sie saßen eine Weile so da, bis Hermines Schluchzen verebbte. Plötzlich hob Hermine den Kopf wieder und schaute in Harrys Augen. Man sah immer noch den fürchterlichen Wunsch Rache zu nehmen, auch Trauer und Schmerz, aber es war etwas anderes dazugekommen. Hermine sah in seinen Augen Liebe!

„Zusammen. Ja, Harry, wir stehen das zusammen durch!", sagte sie. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Harry verstand.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Köpfe. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
  
_Oh yeah! Never mind the things they might have said   
Oh yeah! We're living in the city of the dead._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  # # # # # # # # # # # #  # ## # #

Also ich hoffe mal, dass ffnet das so zeigt, wie ich es geschrieben habe. Also falls ja noch mal so zur Erklärung. Das Lied bzw. die Lieder sind kursiv gedruckt und sollen Harrys Gedanken symbolisieren.

Und jetzt würde ich mich über ein Review freuen. Positiv, negativ, Morddrohungen, Blumen... egal was. Aber ich hätte gerne eine kleine Bestätigung, dass Leute auch das lesen, was ich hier fabrizier.


End file.
